First Halloween
by Jay Navi
Summary: Killua experiences his first ever Halloween and it's not quite like how you would expect it to be. (Hallowen one-shot) (Warnings: Major shota themes; mild swearing)


====x=====x====x====x===x===x===  
A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ... What? I missed Halloween? Pfft. Don't be silly. Of course I didn't miss Halloween! Ha! You're serious? Haha! Okay, what day is it in your world? November *? ... Huh. / Anyway, hey, everybody! I had the idea for this for about a week or so and I started writing it, like a day or two before Halloween. I thought: "It's only a one-shot and I have the plot outlined. How hard can it be? Haha!" Yeah, I didn't get much time to work on it before Halloween. But, the main thing is, it's done now. Hooray! Enjoy!  
====x=====x====x====x===x===x===

"Gon," I began, "Are you sure people just give out candy and chocolate one night a year? And that night just so happens to be THIS night? And all you have to do is yell out 'Trick-or-Treat?'"

"And wear a special costume," Gon added, "Also, it's only kids that can do it. Isn't that great? I just love Halloween!"

"Speaking of 'costumes,'" I prodded, "Why did you take off all my clothes and wrap me up in toilet paper?"

"Because you're a mummy." The innocent tone in his voice clearly masked the thrill in his voice as he said that.

"Right…" I said, sceptically, "Then what are you supposed to be? And why aren't you wearing anything?"

"I'm a werewolf!" He said excitedly, "More 'wolf' than 'were', which is why I don't have any clothes: because wolves don't wear clothes."

His logic was flawed, but I knew there would be no point in correcting with him. It seemed he had this idea all planned out and was sticking to it. He growled at everything he could see: trees, fire hydrants, other kids in 'costumes'. He was having way too much fun with being a werewolf.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hall of what?" I asked.

"Halloween!" Gon repeated, "Haven't you ever heard of the best holiday in the entire world?!"

"Not really, no," I said, "What is it?"

As Gon explained this day to me, I found myself kind of excited for it. Although, there was a part of me that was still sceptical of a day where people just gave out candy to total strangers, for the most part. I wondered who would be stupid enough to do that. If I was in that position, I'd just keep all the candy for myself.

I grew up in a house where holidays aren't really celebrated and I wasn't allowed to leave very often, only for school. It was a couple years ago that I met Gon at school. We became friends really fast and did a lot of studying together. About a year after we met, he asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend. I didn't know exactly what that was, but I said yes. I later found out that being someone's boyfriend involved a lot of kissing.

Gon had told me that his dad worked for the government or something, so he wasn't around the house very often, if at all, so a couple months ago, he asked me to move in with him. I accepted almost immediately, since it meant getting out of that stifling house with overprotective parents and an overprotective brother who got to go out more than I did. When I got to Gon's house, I discovered that it only had one bedroom, with one bed, and one bathroom. However, the living room had a big TV, about as big as one of the TVs in my old house.

That night, I found out Gon had some interesting tastes in media. To celebrate my moving in with him, we watched a movie that starred two boys who were naked the whole time. I thought they were boyfriends, as well, since they kept kissing each other. The movie was about the two boys solving a mystery, kissing and having sex once the mystery was solved.

It was a pretty interesting movie even without the boys being naked the entire time. Though, I have to admit, that was interesting to me, as well. It made me wonder what Gon looked like naked, however, I wasn't wondering for long since right after the movie, he striped naked. That night, I also learned that sex was something that boyfriends did and it was also the night when I first had sex.

The next two months were filed with school, kissing, movies with naked boys and sex. Then came the week of Halloween. Gon had been putting up decorations and I asked him what he was doing. This led to him explaining Halloween to me. Once he made sure I was on board with the holiday, he had me help him with the decorations. At first, I wondered why we were setting up decorations when nobody would be seeing them, as we would be out getting candy (what Gon called "Trick-or-Treating"), but I decided not to say anything because Gon seemed to be enjoying it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Gon was growling at anything and everything, it was hard for me to not look at his ass. Every time I did, I saw his wolf tail and remembered that it was on the end of something shaped like a dick. Gon said it 'completed' his costume and had me stick the dick end of it into his ass. I remembered the moans he let out as I put it in him and I had to snap back to reality or else I'd lose myself in my boner.

Before I had realized it, Gon had gotten a ways ahead of me, so I had to run to catch up to him. As we were walking, I noticed that all the other kids were practically naked. I asked Gon if every kid had to be naked during Halloween. He said it was what made the 'special costumes' so special.

He pointed to a house and said it would be our first stop. We walked up to the house, rang the doorbell and, if my boner from thinking about Gon hadn't already subsided, it would have immediately since Hisoka, a creepy guy who always hangs around our school and is somehow friends with my brother, opened the door wearing nothing but a cape. I wasn't sure if he had been erect before he answered the door, but it was the first thing I saw.

"Oh," he said in realization, "Why, hello, Killua, Gon. What brings you boys to my door?"

"Trick-or-treat!" Gon exclaimed.

"Uh, trick-or-treat," I followed.

"Ah, I see," he said, "So that's it."

He reached to the side of the wide open door and when he brought his hand back, he put a handful of candy in Gon's bag. He repeated the process for mine. I was ready to leave when Gon asked Hisoka why he was only wearing a cape. He said that only kids under thirteen were allowed to wear the 'special costumes'.

"I know," Hisoka said, "but, you see, I'm having a Halloween party and Illumi was the only one who showed up. The problem is, he showed up wearing the same costume I was wearing. So, I decided I would do the sensible thing and change part of the costume I was wearing. That way, we would be wearing two different costumes."

'The sensible thing'? Yeah, right. I bet he just wanted an excuse to wave his boner in front of the kids who came to his house. I doubted that my brother was even there. However, I was soon proven wrong. Illumi, wearing a white shirt and black pants with a cape tied around his neck, stumbled to the door. It looked like he had been drinking a lot.

"Ki-Kill!" He drunkenly exclaimed, "How are you? How long has it been? A week? A day?"

"Two months," I said flatly.

"Tw-Two months!? Two?" He asked confused in his drunken state, "Two? Really? A-Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I… I fuckin' love you, bro. I remember the day you moved out," he let out a little chuckle, which was unusual for him, "Mom was fuckin' pissed, man! She-she went fuckin' ballistic! It was like a bomb went off!" He continued to chuckle to himself.

"I have an idea," Hisoka said, "Why don't you boys join my party? Illumi and Killua could catch up and-"

"No," I said immediately, grabbing Gon by the wrist, "We didn't come out here to go to a stupid party. We came to get candy. Let's go, Gon."

"He's right," Gon said as I started to pull him away from the door, "Goodbye Hisoka, see you on the other side of the fence at my school! Goodbye Killua's brother, I don't know when I'll see you!"

As we were walking away, a group of kids were coming up to us to go to Hisoka's house. I told them not to stay around for long; to just get the candy and leave. When I had dragged Gon to the street, I let go and asked him where we would go next. He pointed to a house not far from Hisoka's so we walked there.

Before Gon could knock on the door or ring the doorbell, the door opened. Kurapika, one of our friends who used to go to our school when he was younger, was standing there in his normal clothes. Gon and I said our 'give us candy' phrase and Kurapika put another handful of candy in each of our bags. As Gon did with Hisoka, he asked about Kurapika's costume.

"I'm not wearing a costume," Kurapika said.

"Why not?" Gon asked, "I mean, I know you're too old to wear a special costume, but you can still dress up."

"That's what I said," another voice exclaimed from behind Kurapika.

Leorio, Kurapika's roommate -or, housemate, I guess- walked up beside Kurapika and leaned on the doorframe. He was also not wearing a costume. I could only imagine that Kurapika's non-willingness to dress up for Halloween affected the entire house, as I didn't see any decorations up, either. At least at Hisoka's house, there were decorations clearly in view from the doorway, even if they seemed like he cut the shapes of naked children out of paper.

"You see, Kurapika," Leorio continued from his leaning position, "Even Gon thinks you should have dressed up."

"I told you before, Leorio," Kurapika argued back, "I am too old to dress up for Halloween." Leorio opened his mouth to say something, but Kurapika continued, "And, by extension, that means you are, too. Anyway, I'm sure you boys have other houses to go to, so you'd best be on your way. Farewell!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Leorio called from his position as Gon and I were walking away.

I heard some noises behind me so I looked back to see Kurapika either closing the door on Leorio or keeping him outside. IT was hard to tell from my vantage point, but I didn't really care. Either way, it was still a bit funny. I was distracted when Gon said what our next destination was and when I looked back, he was already running toward the house.

I caught up to him as he rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Zushi, a kid in our class, was standing there. His naked body was painted green and he had what looked like painted on black stitching marks. Attached (?) to his head were some silver bolts about the size of his wrist.

"Gon! Killua!" Zushi exclaimed, "Happy Halloween! I like your werewolf costume, Gon! And Killua, you look really good as a mummy!"

"Thanks, Zushi," Gon said.

"Th-thanks," I stuttered out at the same time.

"What's your costume, Zushi?" Gon asked.

"I'm a Frankenstein," Zushi said, "Well, Mr. Wing says that Frankenstein was the doctor, but I just like saying I'm a Frankenstein. Saying 'I'm Frankenstein's monster' sounds boring."

"It's not as boring as you think, Zushi," Mr. Wing said from behind Zushi.

Mr. Wing was out literature teacher and also Zushi's guardian. He wore a lab coat over his normal clothes. To stop him from a lecture on Frankenstein and his monster, Gon asked him about his costume. (At least, I assume that's why he asked.) Mr. Wing said he was the doctor, Frankenstein. Before Gon could point out the obvious, Zushi confirmed they were connected.

"Hey, Zushi, why aren't you out trick-or-treating?" I asked.

"I like giving out the candy more than getting it," he answered.

I lingered on his answer for a bit, processing it in my mind, before saying, "That's weird. You're a weird kid, Zushi."

We all started laughing. When we were finished laughing, Zushi gave us another handful of candy each and we said goodbye. Afterwards, we visited some more houses, without running into anyone else we knew, we went back home. Gon said to empty my bag onto the floor, which I did and he followed suit. We ended up making piles of different kinds of candy.

"Now," Gon said, "let's watch my favorite Halloween monster movie."

I had no objections, since I was used to Gon's movies and I figured it was another one like the one we've watched before. To my non-surprise, I was proven right in the very first scene where a 'monster' (a boy wearing only the barest of monster-like items) was 'eating' an 'innocent' boy (giving him a blow job). After the 'innocent' boy was 'eaten' (he came in the 'monster's' mouth), the title appeared on screen. The movie continued on with 'monster' attacks, the 'remaining' boys figuring out how to 'defeat' the 'monsters' and finally 'defeating' the 'monsters' by having sex with each other and the monsters.

I have to admit, however, that I was a little distracted during the movie. At one point, when a 'werewolf' was on screen, Gon said that's what he based his 'costume' on. When I looked over to him, I saw that he was rubbing his dick while he was staring at the screen. I'd never seen him touch himself to a movie before and it got me a little excited. I started to touch my dick while looking at him doing the same thing and I also glanced at the TV to see what was happening in the movie.

After the movie was over, Gon turned to me and said, "Hey, Killua, why don't we do a scene from the movie?"

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Gon persuaded, "I mean, we always have sex after we watch a movie, right?"

"Well, yeah," I said, "But it's never a scene from the movie. It's like, what scene would we even do, anyway?"

"My favorite scene!" Gon exclaimed as he put the movie on the scene. "You see, I'll be the werewolf and you'll be the white-haired boy the werewolf has sex with!"

That sounded oddly specific to our current situation, but before I could say anything, Gon continued, "Please, Killua? I need this, see?" He showed me his dick, which looked like it could knock somebody out if you hit them with it. "And I can tell you need it, too."

He reached out and grabbed my dick. He started stroking it and kissing the tip. His kissing turned into licking as his strokes became more firm. He licked all over, trailing his tongue from the back to the tip and rubbing it on the head. After kissing it a few more times, he put his mouth over my dick and started sucking it in.

In between the spurts of pleasure coursing through my body, I looked at the TV screen. The way he was sucking my dick was the same way the 'werewolf' in the movie was sucking the dick of the white-haired boy. That selfish brat! Without even waiting for my agreement, Gon had started re-enacting the scene!

Knowing there was no point in stopping or resisting him, I reluctantly said, "Fine! We'll do the scene. Shift your body so I can get at your dick."

The continuation of the scene had the 'werewolf' position himself so the two could suck each other. It was the same position Gon and I were in. I took Gon's cock into my mouth and started to suck. I enjoyed sucking on Gon's dick whenever I got the opportunity to, so even though I was putting up a 'you forced me into this' front, I was loving every minute of it.

After maybe five minutes (or what seemed like five minutes) of sucking each other off, neither of us had cum. I was a little disappointed when he moved off of me, but it was what happened in the movie. Looking at the TV again, I saw the scene continue with the 'werewolf' mounting the white-haired boy's dick and putting it in his ass. I felt Gon grab my dick once again and I was at the tip of his ass.

"Wait, Gon," I said, "What about that 'tail'? It's still in you. Can you handle me and that at the same time?"

Gon nodded, "Mmhm! It'll be like there two Killuas in my ass!"

As Gon pushed himself onto my dick, I felt the dick-like object already inside of Gon. To my surprise, it was actually kind of smooth and my dick rubbed against it surprisingly well. I also couldn't help but think of what Gon had said about there being 'two' of me inside of him. Was he pretending this thing attached to the 'werewolf tail' was my dick?

It would explain the moans and noises he made when I put it inside of him, but I also wondered, if that really was the case, why Gon wasn't erect all night. Maybe he was and I never noticed because I was too self-conscious about my own 'costume'. I needed to know.

"G-Gon," I said as Gon started moving his body up and down on my length, "Your 'tail'. Were you pretending it was my dick all night?"

"Y-yeah," Gon said, "I wanted to pretend that we were having sex all night."

"Did you have a boner the whole time?" I asked plainly.

Gon nodded, "Yeah. I was hoping you would notice and do something like jerk me off or give me a blowjob while we were out. It would have given me such a thrill to do that outside! But, when I noticed you weren't paying much attention to me and when we were watching the movie, I pictured it was you and me in that position and I just couldn't hold it back any longer."

When he said that, it felt like my body moved on its own. My mouth flew towards his and immediately, my tongue separated his lips. My hips also moved against Gon's movement. I felt stupid for not noticing my boyfriend's needs and happy that he was thinking about me the entire night at the same time. It was a different outcome than the movie, but I didn't care.

We stayed in that position until I came deep in his ass. After cumming, I thrust a few more times against his movements and pulled my dick out. I then helped Gon cum with my mouth, swallowing every last drop of the seed he shot. We then cleaned ourselves up in the bath and went to bed. If every Halloween is like this, then I am going to love this holiday.

====x=====x====x====x===x===x===  
A/N: I think this was my first time doing a more detailed sex scene. I dunno. It's been a while since AYGBMG so I don't really remember what the sex in that was like. Anyway, I had fun writing this story and I hope you had fun reading it. Please leave a polite review if you liked it and even if you didn't like it, you can still let me know what I can do better. Though, fair warning, I may or may not actually do what you think I can do better because it depends on how my writing style wants to do things. Anyway, I hope to be back soon. I'll say again, HAPPY (belated) HALLOWEEN, EVERYBODY!  
====x=====x====x====x===x===x===


End file.
